


By a tank car, damn

by interplanet69Janice



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, M/M, a'd, car, nipple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interplanet69Janice/pseuds/interplanet69Janice
Summary: poetry, not at it's best. Read warnings before it is too late.
Relationships: Peter Pan x Oc





	By a tank car, damn

My name is Sam.

I date Peter pan.

His man nipples please me. I cooked my butt in a frying pan. My dad is papa the sailor man. I need a new plan. Buy a damn car.

Fuck you.

Now that the formalities are over with, I can finally explain why Peter pan and I think you should buy this damn car. I unzipp my pantzer. Rolling over on the gravel I grapple the car door handle and slither into the damn car. Peter pan fly's through the roof. Oof. Buy a damn var.

We drive Off and have seeeeeex so fuck a damn car. MY MOM LIKES TO WATCH US HAVE SEXXX. I SLIP A FLUSH IN HIS PANTS AND HE Screees AND RUNS AWAY. BUY A DAMN CAR FUCCCC.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... but you were warned. You have learned what no human should ever know. Bonus points if you can guess what song this was inspired from and the 90's cartoon that goes with it.


End file.
